


TELL ME WHY?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-27
Updated: 1999-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K. has returned to Chicago and is in need of of some comfort





	TELL ME WHY?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

tell me why

Author's disclaimer: Although the story is mine, it  
is a work  
of fiction based on the characters of Due South.  
All Characters portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this  
story to anyone else, other than for your personal enjoyment yada..  
yada.. yada. Thank you.

Author's notes:.  This story takes place after CotW and everything happened except the Francesca and her imaculate conception. Ray has returned to Chicago to attempt to reclaim his life again. There is some language and sexual situations that would not be appropriate for younger readers, thus the **NC-17** rating. Please read on and I hope you enjoy it. 

                 Please contact me at   
                 Feedback! I crave feedback!. 

By Amethyst 

   **TELL ME WHY?**

  


        Francesca Vecchio pulled her purse from the second drawer of her desk and straightened her moderately modest civilian aid blouse, it had been a long day and she was ready to go home and put her feet up. She glanced over at her brother's desk behind her and shook her head at the blond detective sitting behind it, his head down as he scribbled franticly to finish up a report. Her real brother, Ray Vecchio had come back to claim his old life, after a year as Armande Lagostini, and had eloped with Stella Kowalski then moved to open up some bowling place in another state. Francesca sensed that Ray Kowalski was having a difficult time with it and the fact that he and Fraser had parted ways, Fraser electing to stay in Canada. A letter from the Mountie had informed her that Ray couldn't handle the cold and the isolation, and their adventure to find the reaching hand of Franklin had been cut terribly short because Ray had caught phenomena and almost died. Fraser felt responsible and suggested Ray return to Chicago. She was sure the sacrifice of loosing another friend and partner almost killed Fraser, but he wanted what was best for Ray and had convinced him to return.   
         Unfortunately, returning to Chicago was probably not the best thing for the usually vibrant detective. He had lost a lot of weight from his illness and his usually flashing eyes were dulled and seemed much older. Welsh had accepted him back as detective with the precinct and everyone had seemed to accept him as Stanley Kowalski, though Francesca still called him Ray. It seemed to Francesca the one thing Ray had been afraid of when her brother returned had come to pass. He was no longer Ray Vecchio, he lost Fraser, most of his friends from the precinct had moved off to other things and his ex-wife Stella had also seemed to abandon him.   
         Now he spent most of his waking hours working through cases, for once the stack of files on his desk was at an all time low, but Welsh and Francesca worried he was pushing himself. He had not yet retrieved a new partner, she suspected Welsh was reluctant to offer him one, but being a loner seemed to suit Ray. Finally, Francesca walked over and snatched the pen out of Ray's hand. He glanced up at her for a minute then reached into his drawer for another one and continued to write. Francesca grabbed that one away as well and she watched him sigh.   
         "That's not buddies, Frannie." He remarked, staring at his report. "I can't write without my pen."   
         "You need to go home, Ray." She insisted. "Everyone else but the late shift have already left."   
         "Don't wanna go home." He stated, opening his drawer and searching for another pen. "I wanna finish here." She pulled the file up and closed it, throwing it in his stack.   
         "Finish it tomorrow." She ordered. "Go home." Ray leaned back and ran a hand through his softly spiked hair.   
         "Okay, Frannie." He agreed, rising from his desk and pulling his sports coat from the back of his chair. "I just gotta go to the can and then I'll leave." She nodded satisfied and threw the pens back on his desk. She turned and walked away, glancing behind her only once to see that the detective was indeed headed for the bathroom. Halfway down the stairs, she remembered her own jacket and she headed back up. She stared, furious, when she saw that Ray had returned to his desk and was once again bent over the report. Okay, getting mad wouldn't help, he'll just shrug that off, she decided to torment him, and it had worked in the past. She stalked over, noticing that he glanced up and hid his hand that held the pen under his desk so she couldn't get it from him. She hopped up on the desk and in her best seductive pose stretched across it and covered the annoying file with her body.   
        "All work and no play makes Stanley a dull boy." She remarked sweetly.   
         "You wanna play with me, Francesca?" he asked quite seriously, startling her.   
         "I..I just meant..." she sighed. "Ray, you should give yourself a break. If you don't want to go home, go to a movie or get something to eat, but don't stay here working yourself to death."   
         "I'm fine, Frannie." He assured quietly, his fingers moving to pull the file from under her, but she leaned forward preventing it, indirectly giving him a better view of her cleavage and a whiff of her perfume. He stared at her, his fingers that had reached for the file now brushed up against her waist. He snatched them away and looked down.   
         "What's wrong, are you having problems?" she asked gently. "Ya can talk to me ya know, I'm a good listener, even though most people think I talk to much, but I can stop when I have to and we're practically related I mean yer like a brother ta me and...."   
         "Frannie..." Ray warned, rubbing his knuckles against his suddenly throbbing temple. "Yer givin' me a headache, please hush." Francesca shut her mouth with a snap and averted her eyes. She was just trying to help. "I like it better when yer tellin' me to piss off."   
         "I have never told you to piss off, Ray." She stated indignantly. "Just because we fought sometimes doesn't mean I don't care about you." Ray glanced up at her sharply, then looked away again.   
         "I'll go home." He allowed reluctantly, standing and heading for the door, leaving her sitting on the desk. She jumped down and grabbed her jacket as she passed her desk, shrugging into it while her heels clicked against the floor as she hurried after him.  She caught him in the department parking lot, about to unlock his car.   
         "You can come home with me." She suddenly suggested, not wanting him to be alone for some reason. Ma, Marie and the kids are all at grandma's for the weekend and I've got a great big batch of gazpacho made up and even some movies rented to watch and we could ya know drip out and relax..."   
         "Hang out, Frannie."   
         "Hang, drip, drape, whatever." She dismissed barely missing a beat as she continued to talk. "I'm not really looking forward to spending the whole weekend alone I can tell ya but I couldn't go because I had to work and besides even though I love her, Grandma Marie always smells like fried fish and Ben Gay and that just doesn't hold it fer me."   
         "Do it fer ya, Frannie." He corrected, noticing his headache was steadily getting worse. He didn't think he could handle much more of her endless prattle, though he had been surprised and a little pleased by her invitation. Francesca noticed the increased pressure his knuckles were extending against his forehead and she slipped closer to stand behind him. Immediately she began to message his temples and he sighed at the relief. Yah, she talked too much, but Francesca Vecchio had magic fingers.   
         "I promise not to talk too much, Ray." She agreed quietly and he immediately regretted his earlier thoughts, she couldn't help being what she was and he didn't really want to be alone tonight either.   
         "Okay, Frannie." He replied finally, unlocking his car. "Com'ahn, but let's just grab a pizza or somethin' easy to eat." Francesca nodded and quickly headed for her own vehicle before he changed his mind.   
         Ray followed her over to her house and parked his GTO on the street just down from the driveway that Francesca pulled into. He pulled the pizza box from the passenger side of the car and jogged up the steps of the large two-story home. The Vecchio's had been lucky that their insurance on the house their father had left to Ray had paid for a new home for the close knit family. Although this home was also in her brother's name, simply because he was still considered the head of the family as the oldest male, it was also half in Francesca's name should something happen to Ray Vecchio. Kowalski had been forced to forge Vecchio's signature when the original home burned, because Vecchio had still been undercover, but it had gotten straightened out when he returned. Kowalski had put Francesca's name on the title deed as well, much to her brother's chagrin, but he never disputed it, luckily since he married and left the state, which entitled the remaining Vecchio's to stay in the house.   
         Inside the home it was unusually quiet, Ray supposed that was because the others were not there, but it was still strange not to be greeted by the noise and commotion that usually accompanied the family. He had not been by to see the Vecchio's since his return from Canada, no longer feeling comfortable with the farce since Vecchio, the prodigal son, had returned. Francesca invited him on a regular basis, insisting Maria and her mother wanted to see him, but he continued to avoid it.   
        Now he was almost sad that he had, with the house so quiet, he missed Ma Vecchio's routine entrance from the kitchen, with her warm, plump arms open wide to receive him and give him a big hug and a kiss. Marie's kids had always flocked to him next, clinging to his legs and pulling at his shirt until he picked each of them up to receive another hug and a babbling description of all the things that had happened to them that day. Maria would take the children with a smile, offer him a kiss, remark he was getting better looking every day, as Tony would occasionally wave from his recliner in the living room. Of course Fraser was almost always with him when he stopped in and they flocked to him as well, which delighted the Mountie to no end. Then, Ma Vecchio would hustle them both into the kitchen, complaining Ray had no meat on his bones and required fattening up.   
        "Ray?" Francesca asked quietly, noticing the detective's hesitation in the hallway. He glanced at her, as though seeing her for the first time, then slowly came back to wherever it was she suspected he had drifted off to.   
        "Sorry, he offered sheepishly as she took the pizza from him and brought it into the living room. Ray automatically retrieved a couple of sodas from the fridge and joined her as she glanced through her small stack of videotapes, while he dropped into the comfortable recliner.   
        "I've got four to choose from." She was explaining holding them up for his inspection. "You pick one to watch then I'll pick the next one." She dropped them lightly in his lap and he almost dropped his soda trying to catch them all. "I'll get us some plates for our pizza right after I change." Ray glanced up, worried for a moment what she was going to change into.   
        "C..change?" he repeated nervously, he still had hidden feelings for Francesca, and maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all. "I..into what?"   
        "Something more comfortable." She shrugged and headed out. Ray silently prayed whatever her new ensemble was it wouldn't reveal any more than her tight pants and sheer gray blouse that she had worn to work. She rarely stuck to the civilian aid uniform and Welsh had given up trying to convince her, she did her own thing. Ray settled back in the recliner and read the backs of the movies, awaiting her return. He was both relieved and disappointed that she now sported a pair of blue stretch pants and an oversized T-shirt that hung almost to her knees. She settled on the sofa, offered him one of the two plates she held, and helped herself to a piece of pizza.   
        "Did'ya decide what to watch?" she asked politely and Ray handed her the two he had chosen.   
        "Either of those will do, I haven't seen 'em." He explained getting his own slice of pizza. Francesca glanced over the action and drama selection. She was only mildly surprised that he had picked a drama, rather than the other action film, but she decided against commenting on it. She decided to put in the action one first, figuring he would enjoy that one more.   
        They ended up watching both movies, taking a break in between to clean up their food leftovers and go to the bathroom. Ray had seemed to enjoy both the action and drama, and Francesca was reluctant to have the evening end. It was the weekend and neither of them had to work so she decided to ask Ray to stay and watch the remaining movies. Ray, seemingly not even close to tired yet, agreed, so Francesca made some popcorn, got two more sodas and settled back on the sofa. She was surprised when Ray moved from the recliner to stretch out beside her, though she suspected it was more to be closer to the popcorn than she was specifically. Still she wouldn't complain and she would probably be glad he was there once the movie got going. Bride of Chucky was one she had picked up on a whim and was having second thoughts about, she was never good with horror movies.   
        Somehow, at some point during the movie, Francesca had removed the large crystal bowl of popcorn that separated them and moved closer to Ray, hiding her face in his shoulder at some of the more gruesome scenes..   
        "How can you watch that?" she demanded, disgusted, but at the same time enthralled by what the possessed doll was doing to his next victim. "That is so gross. You can't even go to the morgue hardly at the department."   
        "That's different." Replied Ray, his eyes never moving from the screen as he palmed a handful of popcorn into his mouth from the bowl he had pulled into his lap. "This isn't real so it doesn't bother me."   
        "It bothers me!" declared Francesca, again placing her face against Ray's neck and only half hiding her eyes with her hand.   
        "Then don't watch." Refereed Ray with a grin.   
        "I can't help it!" she exclaimed grimacing. "It's like one of them thingamagigs..like when you see somethin' totally weird and gross but you half ta look."   
        "Compelling." Supplied Ray and she nodded, peeking through her fingers, glad the scene no longer held the sight of blood and guts. She was actually only partially grossed out by the movie, she was in truth enjoying being this close to the detective. He smelled wonderful and his deceptively soft hair caressed her cheek when she lay her face at his neck. Ray made no move to stop her cuddling, perhaps he felt sorry for her, or maybe he was getting a kick out of her fear, whatever the reason Francesca was glad when he moved his arm to fold around her shoulders and drew her to him protectively.   
        "I won't let Chucky get ya, Frannie." He assured amused. "Me and yer squad of Barbie's upstairs will protect ya." Francesca sat back surprised.   
        "How did you know...." However did Ray know about her collection of Barbie dolls that she kept on a special shelf in her room, he had never been in there.   
        "Maria told me." He replied calmly. Francesca grumbled something about being an only child and snuggled back into Ray, this time she leaned against his chest. This was nice, she wondered if Ray was having any feelings about her being in his arms. He seemed comfortable enough, as though it didn't seem to phase him, but still she wondered. Elaine had told her he had been hesitant to work with her  in the beginning because he liked her so much, but now she wondered if he had decided he didn't like her that way anymore. Deciding to test her theory she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. He glanced down at her surprised and she grinned innocently.   
        "What?" she asked.   
        "What was that fer?"   
        "What was what fer?" she repeated coyly.   
        "Why'd ya kiss me Frannie?"   
        "Didn't ya like it?"   
        "That's not the point, why did you do it?' he demanded. She shrugged.   
        "You looked like you could use one." She teased and was startled when he suddenly moved away from her and stood up. "Where are you going?"   
        "It's late." He muttered, retrieving his jacket from the back of the recliner. "I should go." She caught up to him at the door and placed a hand on his arm.   
        "Don't go, Ray." She requested. "Ma and everybody will be gone all weekend and...I..I don't want to be alone. Ya can sleep in the guest room and we could go to breakfast tomorrow morning, or I'll make something here special, just for you."   
        "Good night Frannie." Ray replied opening the door, as though he hadn't heard a word she said. She grabbed hold of him and kept him from leaving.   
        "Please stay." She pleaded. "I really don't want to be here by myself." Ray sighed and closed the door, he couldn't leave knowing she was afraid to be alone in the large house. In a way he could understand it, there was almost always someone here with her.   
        "Show me where I can sleep then." He grumbled. "I'm tired." She nodded and practically skipped up stairs in relief. She guided him to the bedroom next to hers.   
        "Sheets are clean and I think Tony has something you can wear to bed that I can get." Ray shook his head, doubting anything  the larger man had would fit him.   
        "I won't need anything." He replied, throwing his jacket over a chair and sitting on the bed to pull off his boots and socks. He stripped off his holsters and guns and placed them on the bedside table, then glanced back at where she still stood by the door. "Ya gonna watch?"   
        "Can I?" she taunted, surprised when he simply shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a smooth, lean chest and a bare shoulder sporting a colorful tattoo. Francesca strained to identify it, but he had turned away and was unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them down, revealing a simple pair of white jockey shorts, then pulled the sheets back on the bed and climbed inside. Francesca waited until he was covered to approach, reaching a finger out to trace the Champion Sparkplug on his shoulder.   
        "Like it?" he asked her, raising his other arm up to cushion his head.   
        "It's nice." She admitted. "I never knew you had a tattoo." He shrugged again.   
        "Lots a things you don't know about me, Frannie." He returned calmly and she smiled.   
         "I have one, a small one. Wanna see?"   
        "Sure." He replied easily, until she moved to pull her shirt up and the waist of her pants down. He stilled her hands with his own. "Uh...exactly where is this tattoo, sis?" he used the old referral as a reminder of what was appropriate, whether he was her blood brother or not and she chuckled.   
        "It's okay." She assured. "I showed Fraser, I'm sure I can show you." Ray raised an eyebrow as she exposed the pale flesh just above her hip, to reveal a small single orchid. Ray traced it with his fingertip, as she had done with his, then nodded his approval.   
        "It's pretty." He told her as she pulled her clothes together again. "It suits ya. Rare and exotic." Francesca blushed a bright pink and laughed delighted.   
        "Thanks, Ray." She accepted graciously as she sat next to him. "Want me to tuck ya in and read you a story?" Ray grinned, wondering why she was in such a playful mood tonight.   
        "I think I'll be okay." He conceded and she pouted.   
        "Are you sure?" she pressed and he nodded. She pushed a dark tendril of hair back over her ear. "Thanks fer stayin' Ray. I know it's silly to be scared but..."   
        "It's okay." He assured quickly. "I'm goin' to sleep, why don't you get to bed too?"   
        "Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked smiling. "Ya know, in case the monsters in my closet decide to try and eat me later."   
        "What are you doin' Francesca?" Ray asked quietly, suddenly serious. She shook her head startled by his use of her full name.   
        "Nothing, Ray I..."   
        "If I didn't know better I'd think ya were tryin' ta seduce me, Frannie." He insisted without malice or accusation. " Either 'dat or yer bein' a tease, but ya wouldn't be doin' dat, would ya, so I must be gettin' my signals crossed. Why don't ya just tell me what yer tryin' to do here so dere's no misunderstandin'."   
        "W..what if that is what I'm trying to do, Ray?" she asked shyly. "Would ya be mad?" He shook his head.   
        "No I wouldn't be mad, Frannie." He replied. "Just confused. Ya never seemed to like me dat way, an' I know we had to pretend ta be brother and sister fer awhile, but I think I woulda noticed if you did have those kinda feelin's fer me." She averted her eyes. "You were always after Fraser, so what's da deal? Big Red's gone home so ya gotta settle for whatever's closest?"   
        "No, Ray." She denied. "It's not like that." She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just lonely or maybe I'm finally realizing how I feel about ya. I know I was blind to everyone while Fraser was here, I was infatuated with him I couldn't help it, but I did..notice ya before, Ray."   
        "So what do'ya want then, Frannie?" he asked curious. "Ya wanna sleep together? Have sex? Get married? What?" His bluntness embarrassed and surprised her, but she didn't let it phase her, which is what she was sure he had meant to do. To scare her away from getting too close like she saw him do with other women.   
        "Okay." She agreed.   
        "Okay what?" he questioned warily.   
        "Okay to all the above." Ray stared at her long and hard, then turned his back to her.   
        "G'nite Frannie." He muttered firmly. Francesca sighed, started to move from the bed, then on impulse climbed under the covers and snuggled up against him, feeling him tense at her touch.   
        "Ya used ta like me, Ray." She accused. "What happened?"   
        "I still like ya Frannie." He acknowledged, not even attempting to turn into or away from her embrace. "Dat ain't the point."   
        "Then what is the point, Ray?" she demanded, wrapping her arms around him, one under his neck the other across his chest. "Ya like me and I like you." She placed gentle kissed along his neck and shoulders. "Why can't we enjoy our mural like for one another?" Ray smiled.   
        "Ya mean mutual?"   
        "Whatever." She sighed, continuing to caress his shoulders with her lips. "Why can't we? Don't ya find me attractive?"   
        "Yer sexy as hell and ya know it, Francesca." He growled and felt her lips widen against him in a smug smile. "But...   
        "Don't ya wanna make love ta me, Ray?" He groaned in defeat.   
        "Yah, but...."   
        "Then lets follow our hearts." She pushed at his shoulders and rolled him onto his back to cover his chest with warm kisses. She could both feel and hear his heart rate increase beneath her. Ray groaned and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her up to meet his lips. He kissed her tenderly, hesitantly, until she opened her mouth against him and invited his tongue inside. The kiss grew more urgent and soon they were both gasping for breath, each learning the precise contours of the other's mouth.   
        "W...we gotta stop, Frannie." Ray managed pushing away from her and sitting up against the headboard to run a shaky hand through his hair. Francesca didn't want to stop, so she swung a leg over and straddled him, wrapping her hands around his neck. She could feel his arousal against the juncture of her own thighs and wiggled against him, pulling a low growl from his throat.   
        "I don't wanna stop, Ray." She insisted pressing her lips to his again, sucking his tongue into her warm, moist mouth and sending shivers of desire through him. He bucked against her, stressing his need, as his hands found their way inside her shirt to cup firm naked breasts. He groaned at the contact and she arched against him with a sigh of pleasure, before pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Ray stared at her with blatant desire, as he tenderly caressed the mounds of flesh beneath his hands.   
        "God! Yer beautiful, Frannie." He whispered, tracing a delicate path of kisses along her neck and collarbone. "So beautiful." Francesca shivered, either from his soft touch or the tender words coming from him she didn't know, but when he gently rolled her onto her back she thought she was in heaven. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin, then finally a sensual kiss on her lips. Then he moved lower, along her jawbone, neck, across her bare shoulders, down one arm to her fingertips, drawing each individual finger inside his mouth for a few delicious seconds, then did the same with her other arm. He moved back along her collarbone and down over her breasts. He didn't suckle them as most men would have, just placed little treasured butterfly kisses over them, then down along her ribcage, stomach and navel. He paused at the waistband of her pants and she impatiently moved to pull them off. Once done, Ray continued his homage to her now quivering body. Francesca had never felt so loved and desired, most of her experiences were wham bam thank you ma'am, but Ray seemed intent on going slow. She expected him to be like a demon in bed, since he always had that extra energy bouncing around him, but he was almost painful deliberate in his task and he had her panting in only moments.   
        "Please, Ray?" She whimpered as his kisses trailed the lace bindings of her   
underwear.  He moved back up over her and claimed her mouth once more,  kissing her with such gentleness that Francesca felt like crying. No one had ever been this delicate with her, this thorough, and she was amazed to have her body respond in ways she never knew existed. She wanted to touch him in the same way, return the favor and lavish his body as he had hers, but when she tried he held her hands away from him, content to press his warm body to hers, to devour her mouth with his own.   
         "Just kiss me Frannie." he demanded softly against her lips and so she did, though she wanted much more than to just kiss him, she put her all into it and felt drugged and dazed when he finally pulled away. He gazed down at her, his steel blue eyes glittering with desire, his mouth slightly swollen from their kisses. "Do ya have anything, Frannie?" She nodded and reached to pull her pants from the floor and retrieve a foil packet from her pocket.   
         "I thought men always came prepared?" she teased as he took the packet from her and placed it on the pillow beside them.   
         "It's been a long time." He admitted nibbling her neck and allowing his hand to roam down toward the valley of her legs. "I didn't figure I would be needing one anytime soon." Francesca frowned, how long had it been for him, and why wouldn't he think he might get lucky? He was an attractive eligible man, lots of women would be willing to go to bed with him, and he certainly seemed to go after enough of them. Something caused her to consider that last thought. Yah, Kowalski made no secret that he was a skirt chaser, but when had she ever seen him catch one? He never even dated to her knowledge, what was he waiting for?   
         Her hypothesis of his behavior took a nosedive as she felt his fingers slip inside her and she bucked against him with a moan. Such wonderfully long fingers he had, she thought, biting her lip against the powerful stirrings he was creating within her. If he didn't make love to her soon, she was sure she would come apart at the seams. She grabbed the condom from the pillow and ripped it open with her teeth, offering it to him pointedly and he chuckled. She hadn't even seen him yet, the covers still covered the parts of him she most wanted to explore and he still had his shorts on. He moved off of her to pull off his underwear and prepared himself. He barely had the condom secured when she rolled atop of him with a frustrated growl, he was deliberately teasing her by taking his time, and  she straddled him again, taking him inside her with a quick lowering thrust. She heard him gasp, his fingers gripping her hips as she rode him furiously, making up for lost time. Slow and steady may win the race but Francesca was determined to beat the clock on this particular adventure.   
        "Oh God!" she heard him cry out as he matched her rhythm with his usual  frenetic energy. She gazed down over him, reveling in the way his mouth opened and closed in spasms of passion and his eyes locking with hers in an intense moment of sharing. She loved him! She just knew it, could feel it rising within her. No one had ever made her feel this way. Ray reached up at brought her down to capture her mouth once more, just moments before they climaxed together. He continued to kiss her, sweet, exotic kisses that left her breathless still, until they finally had to part out of good sense.   
         Ray disposed of the condom and accepted a moist towel that Francesca had retrieved from the bathroom to wipe off with. He reached for his shorts, still managing to hide himself within the folds of the sheets, but Francesca pulled him back against her and cuddled against him. They were both still breathing raggedly and a soft sheen of sweat glistened on their bodies. She moved her hand under the sheet and wrapped it around his softening organ, reveling in the feel of it and he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her gently. They lay there for long moments, catching their breath, Francesca had expected him to drift off to sleep as most men did, but he continued to watch her with a lazy gaze and play with her hair.   
         "That was nice." She sighed, then condemned her own words. Hell, it was the best sex she had ever had and she said it was just nice? Ray didn't seem to mind, for he offered her one of his best smiles and continued his feather light caresses, under the sheets along her body. He wasn't touching her erotically now, just tenderly, like a type of after-sex petting that she found sweetly sincere and gentle.   
         "Yer beautiful Frannie." He whispered and she blushed and pressed her cheek against his chest.   
         "I believe you've said that." She teased and she felt him shrug.   
         "You are though." He insisted, perhaps thinking she didn't believe him. "I never....most women like you don't...well, they don't go fer guys like me." Frannie raised her head to look at him, remembering what her brother had told her about going after Fraser. Guys like him didn't go for girls like her. Did Ray think she was better than he was?   
         "Guys like you?" she repeated puzzled. "There's nothin' wrong with you, Ray. "Yer wonderful." He shrugged off her compliment and she tried to quell her rising anger. Why didn't Ray think more of himself? Why did he seem to have such a low self-esteem. Francesca knew she could probably blame it on Stella for breaking his heart, but that couldn't be the only reason. He needed to understand how wonderful he had made her feel and since she was never very eloquent with language, she decided to show him. She pulled the sheet up over her head and slipped beneath the covers.   
         "Frannie!" He exclaimed surprised, and immediately reaching down for her. She slapped his hands away and set about lavishing his body the way he had done hers. "Oh God, Frannie." His voice had become a whisper. "Ya don't have ta..." Coherent thought left him as she kissed and licked her way down  over his stomach and thighs. She placed deliberate kisses close to his most intimate area, then took him into her mouth. He bucked against the hot wet sensation that now covered him, then fought to control his response, after all he didn't want to choke her because he couldn't contain himself much better than a teenager with her doing that to him.   
         "Like it, Ray?" She asked, raising her mouth from him just long enough to throw the covers back and smile at him. He met her gaze with a hunger she had only hoped for and nodded.   
         "Y..Yah, Frannie." He sighed. "I like it." She smiled again and continued with what she was doing. "..so good." She heard him moan from above. "Please Frannie ...j....just like that..YES!" Francesca swallowed as he came in her mouth, then kissed him lightly once more for good measure and moved back up to cuddle with him. His eyes were closed, his incredibly long lashes splaying across his flushed cheeks as his chest rose and fell in an effort to regain a controlled rhythm of breathing.   
         "Now aren't ya glad ya stayed?" she teased him, running a long fingernail across his chest. He could only nod, the he surprised her by rolling onto his side and urging her to do the same, with her back to him. He curled an arm around her waist and pulled her into the cradle of his body so they lay spoon fashioned under the sheets.   
         "We need talk, Frannie." He murmured drowsily, sleep finally catching up with him. "Tomorrow though. We'll talk." She tensed, immediately on alert for what he might have to say to her, what they would talk about and if it was a good talk or a bad talk.  He pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled her neck in a way that told her not to worry. She sighed and closed her eyes, it would be okay.   
         Francesca awoke, feeling better than she could ever remember feeling and stretched lazily in the large bed, then realized that Ray was no longer beside her./ She frowned, surely she hadn't dreamed it? No, she was in the gust room, her clothes were still on the floor, yet Ray's were missing. She bolted upright and threw the covers back, quickly getting dressed as she ran a hand through her tangled air, then hurried downstairs. Surely he wouldn't have left without even saying good-bye.   
         She paused in the hallway, as she heard voices coming from the kitchen, it was her mother! What was she doing back? Where were Marie and the kids and had she walked in before Ray left their bed or after? She heard Ray speaking again.   
         "Sure I miss Fraser." He was responding to Ma. Vecchio's question. "But he did what he had ta do. Besides, now I'm just me working as myself an it ain't so bad."   
         "You have not been by to visit in so long I had thought you had forgotten us." Scolded the older woman.   
         "I..I've been busy that's all." Francesca knew Ray was suffering for lying to her Mother, she understood he cared almost as much about her as he did his real mother.   
         "You have been avoiding us." Insisted Ma. Vecchio. "You do not think that we wish to see you now that Raymondo has returned but you are wrong." Before Ray could deny her charge, she continued. "We love you as well Stanley, you hurt us by thinking that would change because my son had come home." Francesca bowed her head, knowing she shouldn't be eavesdropping but unable to help it, Ma would get things out or Ray no one else could.   
         "I..I never meant..." Ray protested quickly. "I would never...Mrs. V, you know I care about all of you, but I was just pretending to be yer son fer a short while. I'm not really any blood relation and I don't expect... I ain't havin' ta pretend any more and neither should you." Francesca winced, knowing Ray wasn't meaning to be hurtful, he just didn't understand the way the Vecchio's worked. Once they latch on to someone, they're part of the family for keeps.   
        "I am not your Mother, Stanley." Ma Vecchio sniffed. "But if I were I would lay you over my knee for such a comment. How you could think that the love and affection we offered you was a pretense?" Sensing the woman's anger Ray tried to explain.   
         "I never meant that!" he exclaimed frustrated, then lowered his voice, ashamed. "I..I'm sorry. I don't mean to shout. Please, Mrs. V, I'm not sayin' I don't appreciate yer feelin's fer me, I..I just don't quite understand them. I took yer son's place while he went off fightin' the mob,  I was a constant reminder of the danger he was in and the fact that he was missin' from yer lives. I woulda resented me in yer place, I just..I never figured out why you didn't."   
        "Someone had to do it, Stanley." Pressed Mrs. Vecchio wisely. "Your presence was here to protect my son and we were grateful for that, As for why we like you, you are a charming and sweet man, who would not be taken with you?"   
         "If you say so, ma'am." Ray replied, wisely deciding it was silly to argue with her.   
         "I am glad you stayed here with Francesca." She commented, changing the subject suddenly. "She does not like to be here alone, the house is big and makes noises at night. I am sure she felt safe with you here."   
         "Yah," Ray muttered. "I'm sure she did."   
         "Do you not still like my Francesca?" Asked Ma. Vecchio." I know that sometimes she talks too fast and to often and I have seen you get frustrated with her, but she is a good girl really."   
         "I know." Ray admitted and Frannie smiled pleased. " She deserves to find a nice guy who will spoil her and protect her." Francesca was mildly surprised at his comment, but a nagging feeling that Ray was hoping someone else would take that role.   
        "You are nice, Stanley." Pressed Mrs. Vecchio. "I know you would protect my Francesca." Francesca heard Ray choke on what was most likely his coffee. "Then you could get married and truly be a part of the family." Francesca decided to finally rescue the poor detective. When she walked into the kitchen in time to hear a very red faced Kowalski say.   
         "I won't be marryin' anyone again, Ma." He stated firmly, having not yet noticed Francesca. "I went that route once and so did Frannie, I doubt she'd be willin' to take up the torch again either."   
         "Ma!" Francesca exclaimed as though having just discovered them. "What are you doing home?"   
        "I asked your cousin Charlie to drive me back an let Maria an the family stay." Explained Mrs. Vecchio, moving to kiss her daughter hello. "I was worried about you being here alone, but when I arrive I saw that Stanley was already here with you and I worried for nothing. It is nice that he stayed, but really, Francesca..he could have used the guest room-that sofa is too uncomfortable." Francesca exchanged a puzzled glance with Ray, who's gaze more or less told her to go with the flow.   
         "Well, it was late and we weren't thinkin' right, I guess." She muttered. Mrs. Vecchio patted her cheek then mentioned she needed to go to unpack, since Ray had already brought her bags up to her room. Francesca waited until she was gone then turned a grateful smile on Ray. "Thanks fer protectin' my honor, though I think Ma woulda been tickled to find us in bed together." Ray didn't comment as he rose and placed his empty cup in the sink.   
         "I'm just glad I woke up before she got here and was already downstairs." He finally said, moving away from the sink and heading for the living area to retrieve his jacket. Francesca approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his back.   
         "Since Ma is back, wanna go to yer place for tonight?" she suggested with a purr. At first Ray didn't move or speak, then he pulled away from her and shrugged into his jacket. After a long moment he turned to face her.   
         "Listen, Frannie." he began and Francesca immediately began to worry from the tone of his voice. "Last night was good..well, great really, but it shouldn't have happened." He winced at the stricken look that stressed her beautiful face. "I ain't regrettin' it, just...you deserve someone who ain't...damaged goods."   
         "Yer not..." she started to protest but he waved her away and headed for the door. He didn't want to get into this right now.   
         "Stella screwed me up worse than I thought, Frannie." He told her his hand on the door, his back to her. "I got nothin' to offer..." Francesca grabbed him and turned him to face her, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Ray started to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, daring him to deny her after what they had shared. She felt his body respond to her almost instantly, his arousal pushing against her thigh, and she shivered at the idea she could cause such an effect. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, willing him to kiss her back an he did, with a defeated moan, as his arms came around her and almost lifted her off hr feet to give him better access to her wonderfully moist mouth. Finally the need for air drove them apart.   
         "Seems to me what you have to offer is pretty damn good, Ray." She taunted, her tongue darting out to moisten her slightly swollen lips. "Now, what time shall I be at yer place?' Francesca sensed his hesitation still, despite the passion he had just shown. Finally he shook his head and opened the front door.   
         "I'll see ya Monday at work, Frannie." He said stepping outside and heading for the GTO. Francesca called after him but he turned a deaf ear to her, as he quickly unlocked his vehicle and slid inside. He didn't look back at her as he pulled out of the driveway, knowing if he did he would not be able to leave, and so he didn't see the tears that stained her beautiful face. 

         Ray placed the last of his paperwork on Welsh's desk and headed back to his own desk to retrieve his coat. He was actually leaving early today, he had promised his Mother he would come by for dinner and for once he hadn't made up an excuse not to go. Guilt got the best of him sometimes and avoiding his Mother, a woman he loved dearly, played on his heart. It wasn't her he was avoiding per say, just the constant string of questions that seemed to come with every visit. What are you doing with your life? Are you dating anyone? What about grandchildren? Are you taking care not to get in too much danger? Are you eating properly?   
         He hadn't really spoken to Francesca in almost two weeks, he wasn't avoiding her either, just keeping strictly to work related issues. She was distant from him and sometimes irritable, but he understood that, he had hurt her and he deserved her rage. He shook his head clear of such depressing thoughts and propped a toothpick into his mouth as he shrugged into his jacket, then headed out, careful to keep his eyes straight ahead as he passed Francesca's desk.   
         "Ray?' the hesitant voice called and made him pause. He dropped his head, not wanting to turn back but compelled to do so. He forced a nonchalant grin to his lips and turned to face her.   
         "Yah, Frannie?" he inquired calmly. Damn she looked good today, even in her civilian aid uniform, though he could tell that under the makeup she wore she had traces of dark circles under her eyes, was she having trouble sleeping? Immediately his concern peaked he approached the desk. "What is it, Frannie?" She sniffed and he realized she was trying to hold back a flood of tears. She looked so fragile and scared, he went down on one knee beside her and took her hand in his. "What is it, baby?"   
         "M..Ma." she managed as a single tear slipped out. "S...she...Oh Ray!" Her face crumbled and he folded her in his arms.   
         "Oh Christ!" He whispered against her hair. "I'm sorry, Frannie. Tell me what you need me to do, sweetheart, anything just tell me and I'll do it." Frannie sniffed again and brushed away her tears as she straightened.   
         "I..I can't go home yet, I'm too upset." She wiped her cheeks again. "C..Can we go somewhere and talk, please?" Ray nodded and rose, pulling her with him. He helped her on with her jacket and handed her her purse than escorted her out. He settled her in the GTO, then rounded to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parent's number, as he started the car and pulled out of the department lot. He quickly explained that an emergency came up an he had to take a rain check on dinner, he then promised he would be there the following Sunday for sure. He listened to his Mother's concerns briefly, then finally managed to get off the phone with her.   
         "Where do ya wanna go?" he asked Francesca quietly. "There's a Chinese..."   
         "Your place, Ray." She requested, and immediately sensed his hesitation. "I don't want people staring at me when I'm like this okay?" He sighed and nodded. He couldn't blame her for that, though he suddenly tried to remember what kind of shape his apartment was in presently.   
         Luckily his place was reasonably neat for a change, only an odd sock and an unfolded newspaper laying around on the table. He shoved them both into a corner and settled her on the sofa, then retrieved a can of soda for her and one for himself. He sat on the sofa next to her and waited for her to explain. She sipped her soda quietly, glancing around his apartment curiously, having never been there before. Finally she began.   
         "They found a lump in Ma's breast." Ray held his breath. "They don't know if it's benign or not and they have to do a lumpectomy to see. Ma is okay about it but the rest of us are scared to death." She gave him a pleading look. "What if it's cancer, Ray? What if it spreads?"   
         "You  just have to think positive Frannie." He pressed supportively. "Has yer brother been told?"   
         "He wanted to fly in on the first plane but Ma said no, he was to wait until they knew if there was even something to worry about, but you know Ray, he'll probably show up soon anyway." Kowalski nodded and she stared at him. "Will you come home with me? Ma wants to see ya."   
         "Of course." Ray returned without prior thought of what he was saying. "Did you want to go now or...?"   
         "Later." She protested leaning into him. "Right now I just...I just want ya to hold me, Ray." Ray nodded and pulled her into his embrace. How could he deny her? His feelings for her had been growing the past two weeks since they had made love and though she had not pushed him about it. He suspected she wanted a relationship with him, but Ray had lost most of the people he had ever cared about by letting them get to close. He just couldn't take that chance again with Francesca. But he would be here for her during Ma Vecchio's illness.   
        He rocked her quietly, listening to her soft sobs, until finally he realized she was asleep. Carefully he pulled her up in his arms and stood, bringing her into the bedroom, at least he could offer her a few hours sleep, and it looked like she needed them. He lay her gently on the bed, removed her shoes and pulled the quilt over her sleeping form.   
    
  

         Francesca glanced over at Ray, who was speaking quietly to Welsh about a case, as she nibbled on a saltine. The cracker did not help the nausea that churned in her stomach, due either to what she had to tell the blond detective or something else entirely. Her mother had been given a clean bill of health, so some of the stress and worry was off of her, but not all of it. She took a deep breath, she had been trying to find the opportunity to talk privately with Kowalski for almost two weeks now, but he was avoiding her again and frankly she was sick of it.  They had only made love one other time, since the evening he stayed at her house, and that was actually in the GTO when he went to drive her home one night. They had both been arguing about something and then the next thing she knew they were kissing. Well, the rest was unexpected but completely thrilling, as Ray had taken her with an animal like urgency.   
        She honestly didn't know how he was going to take the news, she was still unsure how he felt about her, truly felt about her anyway. She knew he was very attracted to her, that he even enjoyed spending time with her, but just when they would start to get closer, he would pull away and go into his brotherly routine, treating her as he always had when he was pretending to be Ray Vecchio.   
         Finally she made up her mind, she had to tell him, he had a right to know and she couldn't wait forever. She stood up, finished off her cracker and slowly walked up to them. Welsh seemed startled by her interruption, Ray merely annoyed.   
         "What can I do for you Miss. Vecchio?" the lieutenant asked calmly.   
         "I...I need ta talk to Ray, Sir." She informed glancing at the detective beside her.   
         "Can it wait Frannie?" Ray inquired quietly, watching the young woman bite her lip and shake her head. He sighed. "Gimmie five minutes, then and I'll be wit ya." She nodded and returned to her desk, watching the two men continue to converse. A server cramp hit her and she bolted from her chair to get to the ladies room before she lost her lunch all over the squadroom floor. After splashing some water on her face and attempting to restore some color to her pale cheeks with her makeup, she exited the bathroom and came face to face with Kowalski, who was leaning against the wall. His gaze swept over her quietly as he pushed off the wall to stand more erect beside her.   
         "H..Hi." she managed, trying to hide her surprise at finding him there, as she pushed a lock of her hair away from her damp face.   
         "Ya okay?" he asked gently and she bit back a sigh. How could he act so concerned one minute and ignore her the next, she was going crazy! She nodded and hid her shaking hands by folding them behind her back. "Ya said ya needed ta talk ta me?"   
         "Um..can we go somewhere private?" she requested huskily, her throat was raw from vomiting. Ray shrugged and moved toward the back exit, waiting until she caught up to him before opening the door that led to the department's parking lot. He unlocked the GTO and allowed her to get in first, then slid in himself. He closed the door and waited, not turning the engine. Francesca tried not to think about the last time she had been in the vehicle, how easy it would be to just lean forward and try for a repeat performance of that night almost three months ago.   
         "I ain't got a lotta time, Frannie." He explained picking at his sun visor. "I've gotta run down some leads fer a case. So what'cha need ta talk privately ta me about?" Francesca tried not to let her temper get the best of her, but she couldn't help it.   
         "If you had talked ta me the hundred other times I asked ya wouldn't be rushed now, Ray." She accused folding her arms in front of her angrily. He shrugged, unable to deny her charge.   
         "I don't wanna fight." He sighed. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Now what did ya want?"   
         "Are ya sure ya got time ta listen to me, Ray?" she retorted sarcastically. "I mean I wouldn't wanna be takin' ya away from yer valuable work now or anything."   
         "Frannie, just talk, or let me go." He warned in a voice that informed her his own nerves were frayed at the moment. She wanted to scream at him that she never wanted to let him go, that she wanted to stay with him forever, but without knowing how he felt about her she was afraid to take that leap. She had made that mistake before, she would not play the fool again, never again.   
         "I..I want ta know how ya feel about me." She finally demanded, surprised the words had gotten past her lips. Ray didn't even glance at her, he just sort of tilted his head in a way that told her he was considering saying something he might regret later.   
         "Why d'ya need ta know dat now?" he asked with a trace of edge in his voice.   
         "Because I do." She countered boldly. "I have a right ta know don't I? I mean we have...well, it's not like we're strangers Ray. We've...you know....and I think I deserve ta know."   
         "What d'ya wanna know Frannie?" he returned fiercely, finally meeting her gaze. "Ya wanna know that I want ya? I do. Ya wanna know dat I miss ya when yer not around? I do. Yer wonderin' if my intentions are honorable? Hell! I don't know. What d'ya want, Frannie? Just tell me what ya want me ta say so I can get back ta work." Francesca stared at him as hot tears pierced her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble.   
         "You bastard!" she sobbed throwing open the door and bolting from the vehicle. Ray closed his eyes tightly then threw a fit inside the car, hitting whatever he could with his hands as fast as he could. Finally he slumped in his seat and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to push back the tears that threatened to surface. God he wished Fraser were here, wished he had someone to talk to.   
         "Ray?" a familiar voice called to him and for a moment he thought he had dreamed it. He shook his head and pressed his hands against his eyes harder, until he was seeing spots of speckled light in the darkness. The voice sounded again, calling his name and he started to believe he was finally loosing it. He was beginning to hear the Mountie's voice in his head again, he had thought that had stopped. A knock on his window startled him and his eyes flew open, catching a familiar shade of red in his direct line of sight. His eyes followed the color upward into the shining blue eyes of Benton Fraser. Ray couldn't get out of the vehicle fast enough, as he threw back the door and leapt out to throw his arms around his friend and partner. Fraser hugged him back and smiled.   
         "Fraser!" he cried joyously. "Yer back!" Fraser smiled and stepped back, though they were still holding each other loosely.   
         "How are you, Ray?" he asked, his own eyes alight with excitement. Ray laughed and pulled the Mountie back into his embrace again.   
         "I'm good now, Buddy." He whispered. "I'm good now." Fraser felt tears prick his eyes as he returned the detective's embrace once more. Ray had lost weight, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping and he seemed so relieved to see Fraser the Canadian automatically felt guilty for ever having stayed in Canada and leaving his partner to return alone. Ray finally stepped back and glanced around.   
         "Diefenbaker's at the Consulate, Ray." Fraser supplied, guessing who the detective was looking for. "I wanted to...see you alone first." Fraser shifted his weight in a nervous two step that Ray had missed seeing. "I..I wasn't sure you would...well how you would react to..." Ray stared at him. Did the Mountie honestly think Ray wouldn't have wanted to see him?   
         "Frase, yer my buddy." He assured. "Of course I would want ta see ya." He awarded Fraser his most dazzling smile and Fraser immediately felt foolish for ever having believed Ray's feelings for him had changed. "How long can ya stay? Are ya here fer some Canadian thing I don't know about? Where are ya stayin'? Can ya stay at my place? I got plenty o' room, course ya know that's a lie, but I'd like ta have ya anyway and..." Fraser finally interrupted.   
         "I'm staying at the Consulate currently, Ray." He explained trying to answer his friend's barrage of questions. "I wouldn't want to impose on you, but if you like Diefenbaker and I would be delighted to stay with you until we find a place of our own and..."   
         "A...a place of yer own?" Ray repeated surprised. "D..Does that mean yer..."   
         "I've been reinstated at the Consulate, Ray." Fraser confirmed, gauging his friend's reactions. Now comes the hard part he thought worriedly. "I've moved back to Chicago and have resumed my old position, or rather Inspector Thatcher's position." Ray stared at him, a thousand different emotions fluttering across his features, so many Fraser lost count. He wasn't at all sure how Ray would react to his news, though from what he had seen so far, it looked to be favorably, still he wasn't sure. He suspected Ray still harbored some resentment for their partnership breaking up and Fraser staying in Canada.   
         "Y..yer an Inspector now?" Ray croaked and Fraser immediately grew concerned. "H..here in Chicago? Yer...yer stayin' here? W...what about yer home?" Fraser caressed his eyebrow and shuffled his weight again, perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Obviously Ray had only considered he was here for a visit, not for good.   
         "Ah...yes." He replied finally. "I..I found that going home was wonderful but it...that is...it was no longer home to me, Ray." He met the other man's gaze. "Home was with the people I cared about, who cared about me, and those people were here in Chicago." Ray suddenly seemed unable to stand still, as he bounced from leaning on the car to standing up straight to pacing in front of Fraser.   
         "Um...Frase, I..I though ya knew." He muttered. "Vecchio's gone. He and Stella moved to Kentucky or somewhere..."   
         "I'm not talking about Ray Vecchio, Ray." Fraser explained gently, watching the blonde's eyes dart around then finally land on him. "I will miss him of course, he is my friend and was my partner..."   
         "Yah an he's gone though now so.." mumbled Ray and again Fraser interrupted him.   
         "There are other people here more...important to me, Ray." Fraser insisted and Ray glanced at him with what Fraser could only describe as shock and perhaps a bit of fear.   
        "Ya came back fer Frannie?" he demanded hoarsely and Fraser shook his head, watching as his friend sagged slightly in relief.   
         "I care for Francesca." Fraser admitted watching Ray tense again. "But as a sister, not as anything more." Ray relaxed again and Fraser suspected the cop was wound so tight he could be used as a bungee cord at this point.   
         "T...then who...?" he questioned dazed. "Thatcher's gone, Turnbull's gone...Vecchio..and not Frannie..." He met Fraser's eyes. "I don't understand Fraser, most da people ya care about are gone." Fraser shook his head and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.   
         "No Ray." He insisted. "You are still here." Ray stared at him astounded.   
         "Y..Ya came back fer me Frase?" he asked in disbelief and Fraser nodded. "T...To do what? Yer an Inspector now ya can't..I mean ya won't be.."   
         "I am assuming my old duties, Ray." Fraser informed. "Including my Liaison with the Chicago Police department" He regarded Ray carefully. "If the position is still open."   
         "Y..ya mean ta be..be my partner?" Fraser suspected the detective was close to tears, as was he, if he was wrong and Ray didn't want him back he would be crushed.   
         "If you'll have me, Ray." He offered watching as the blond attempted to get a reign on his emotions.   
         "Yah, sure..sure Fraser that'd be..fine that'd be good." Ray assured confidently and Fraser smiled relieved. "But if yer the Inspector how ya gonna..."   
         "Actually I am only acting Inspector." Fraser explained. "I have been promoted, but if I become your partner I will take a reduction in rank, and resume my duties at the consulate, but I will have say over what goes on. Does that make sense?"   
         "Ya'd take a demotion just ta be my partner, Frase?"   
         "In a heart beat Ray." Fraser returned easily. Ray grinned and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders.   
         "Fraser, I could kiss ya." Fraser tilted his head and said seriously.   
         "Well, if you insist, Ray, though I did just come from the station and have not yet had the opportunity to shave." Ray stumbled back slightly.   
         "I meant figuratively ya moron! " He exclaimed then his eyes narrowed on the gleam in the Mountie's eyes and he realized he was being teased. "Fraser? "   
         "Yes, Ray? "   
         "Yer a freak."   
         "Understood." Both men grinned at each other then Ray grabbed the Stetson of his partner's head and plopped it on his own as they headed into the station, while Fraser chuckled.   
  

         Ray headed up the steps to the Vecchio's home, Fraser followed quietly, a silent support for his friend. Ray had finally broken down and told him what was going on between him and Francesca and Fraser had insisted that the tow of them needed to talk, so here Ray was. Fraser always could get him to do something he didn't want to or was afraid to, though right now he didn't even know if Francesca would speak to him the way he had treated her two days ago. His hand was posed to knock on the door, when it was suddenly thrown open and something hard hit Ray straight in the face.  Fraser caught the blond as he stumbled backwards and stared up into the furious expression of Ray Vecchio.   
         "Get outta here Kowalski!" the former detective demanded. "Ya stay the hell away from my sister!" Ray K. Straightened and wiped the blood from his lip, only Fraser's arms around him preventing the detective from attacking the Italian in kind.   
         "What the hell is yer problem, Vecchio?" he screamed angrily as Mrs. Vecchio, Francesca and Stella all rushed out of the house. Vecchio grabbed his sister, preventing her from going to the man she loved.   
         "You stay away from here or I swear I'll kill ya!" he threatened as Mrs. Vecchio hurried over to Ray .   
         "Raymondo, stop this!" she demanded but her son ignored her.   
         "I knew ya were trash the minute I set eyes on ya and now ya've gone and proved me right but gettin' Frannie knocked up!" Ray K's eyes grew wide as he stared at Francesca and paled visibly.   
         "W...what?" he asked dazed.   
         "Ray, this isn't the time..." Fraser began trying to be the voice or reason, as Francesca finally broke from her brother and ran to Kowalski. He pushed away from her.   
         "I..I tried to tell you." She sobbed reaching for him. "The other day but you were so angry and I..." Ray stared at her with such pain in his eyes she could barely stand to meet his gaze.   
         "Y...yer pregnant?" he gasped and she nodded.   
         "I..I don't expect anything Ray, honestly I just wanted ya ta know."   
         "Damn straight she ain't expectin' nothin." Spat Vecchio coming down the steps toward them and he was mildly surprised that Fraser placed himself between the enraged Italian and his partner. He glanced up as though noticing the Mountie for the first time. "Benny! Yer back. What are you doin' here?"   
         "Leave them alone, Ray." Fraser pressed, ignoring his former partner's greeting. Vecchio scowled and moved to push past him but Fraser stood his ground.   
         "This ain't yer concern, Benny." He stated.   
         "It isn't yours either, Ray." Fraser countered firmly.   
         "She's my sister!" declared Vecchio furious. "Yer partner there took advantage of her and then left her high and dry. Well I ain't gonna stand fer it." He pushed at Fraser, surprised when the Mountie shoved him back.   
         "I don't want to fight you, Ray." He informed coolly. "But I will if you persist in trying to hurt Ray." Vecchio stared at him startled and realized the Canadian meant it. Vecchio backed off, he wouldn't go up against Benny, and he still considered the man his close friend.   
         "Ray, please Ray..." Francesca was pleading as the blond continued to back away.   
         "I..I'm sorry." He whispered as he sagged against his vehicle. "I..I never meant...A baby! Yer gonna have a baby."   
         "I can't give it up, Ray." She insisted misunderstanding him and she immediately regretted her words when she saw the agony of his expression.   
         "Give it up?" he shook his head. "P..please Frannie. Don't do that. I..I'll stay away I swear. You never haveta look at me again. Just..keep it okay?" Francesca shook her head, wanting to explain but he was already climbing behind the wheel and tearing off down the straight, oblivious to the fact that he had left Fraser stranded. Francesca turned on her brother, tears streaming down her face.   
         "How could you do this?" she screamed at him. "He didn't know and now he thinks I don't want him or the baby! Damn you Ray I wish you had never come back!" She ran crying into the house her mother and Stella hurrying after her. Fraser turned to Vecchio, who was staring at the ground grimly.   
         "You have changed, Ray." He commented quietly. "I have seen you be pushy, arrogant and sometimes mean, but you were never cruel. Ray was coming over to apologize to Francesca for the things he had said, he didn't know about the baby and I don't believe that if he had known he would leave her out to dry as you put it. He loves her, Ray."   
         "I...I just...I lost it, Benny. I'm sorry." Vecchio offered.   
         "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Ray." Fraser stated and Ray nodded.   
         "Ya need a ride home, Benny?" Fraser shook his head.   
         "I believe I will walk, thank you kindly."   
         "Com'on Fraser, it's like ten miles, let me drive ya." He lowered his eyes ashamed. "And I'll drive Frannie over there too, so I can apologize to them both." Fraser smiled and nodded, that was the Ray Vecchio he knew and cared for.   
         "That is a good idea, Ray, but I think you should wait until tomorrow, give everyone a chance to calm down." Vecchio nodded knowing the Mountie was right as always.   
         "Let me give ya a lift at least." Fraser accepted.   
         "Thank you kindly, Ray."   
  

        Fraser entered Kowalski's apartment and immediately smelled tobacco and alcohol. He shook his head and closed the door quietly behind him. Diefenbaker was sitting beside the sofa where he knew Ray was laying, and the lights were off while soft music played.   
         "What am I gonna do Fraser?" the detective asked from his reclined position before the Mountie could even speak. Fraser approached him, gently removing the cigarette from his lips and dousing it in the ashtray with the others.   
         "I wasn't aware you smoked, Ray." He remarked curiously, settling on the other side of his friend as Ray sat up.   
         "I did when I was in high school." He muttered reaching for the half-empty pack on the table and his lighter. "Picked it up again here lately." Fraser took that cigarette from him as well and Ray glared at him, then reached for his beer. He took a long swallow and tried to light another cigarette but his hands were shaking so badly he gave up. Fraser regarded him quietly, concerned that he must be very upset to pick up a long dead habit.   
         "Are you all right, Ray?" he asked gently and Ray hung his head.   
         "I don't know." He sighed. "I..I didn't know Fraser. Ya gotta believe me I had no clue that was what she was tryin' ta tell me. I mean I completely fergot..I'm never that stupid when it comes ta..ah hell!" He dropped his head in his hands.   
         "Do you love Francesca, Ray?"   
         "She talks too much..." he muttered between his fingers.   
         "Ray."   
           "And her clothes are way to revealin'..."   
         "Ray."   
         "She could try the patience of a Saint..."   
         "Ray!" Ray looked at him finally.   
         "What?"   
         "Do you love her?" Fraser demanded and Ray sighed.   
         "Yah, I..I think she talked me into it damnit!" Fraser hid a smile. "What do I do, Frase?" Ray indicated the mess of crumbled paper that littered the floor. "I..I tried ta write her a note..tell her I was sorry..that I..but I can't and I don't know how and..." He shook his head in defeat. "I blew it again. Just like Stella. I've lost her because I was too damned scared of getting' that close again."   
         "You haven't lost her yet, Ray." Fraser announced softly. "We'll explain..."   
         "Vecchio's right. I'm trash. I don't deserve Frannie..I..." Fraser suddenly  grasped his arms and shook Ray.   
        "You listen to me Stanley Raymond Kowalski." He demanded as Ray stared at him in shock. "You are not trash. You are a warm and loving man and if Francesca Vecchio is the woman that makes you happy then fight for her. Don't listen to Ray, don' t listen to anyone or anything but what your own heart tells you."   
         "You are in love with Frannie, ain't ya Frase?" Ray asked dumbfounded. Fraser dropped his hands and looked away.   
         "I..I was in love with her, Ray." He admitted reluctantly and Ray saw the pain in his eyes. "But my loyalty to her brother prevented me from... he'd made it clear that he did not want Francesca involved with a guy like me and I accepted that because he was my friend and perhaps I felt Francesca did deserve better." Ray listened quietly, trying to curb his rising anger. Vecchio seemed to have a way of messing up everyone's lives.   
         "Why didn't you ever tell her, Benton?" he questioned. "You knew how she felt about you."   
         "I couldn't Ray, my conscience wouldn't allow it. Ray was my partner my friend I simply couldn't...it wasn't right for me to have those kind of feelings for his sister." Fraser stood suddenly the urge to move overwhelming him. "He..he didn't approve of me, for her, Ray. I heard him say so, guys like me weren't meant for girls like Francesca." Ray bolted from the couch his own misery forgotten.   
         "What the hell does that mean, Fraser?" he demanded. "Christ ya can't get someone better than you, what does Vecchio think Francesca is a celestial virgin that only a God is suited for?"   
         "I..I never learned what he meant, I never asked him about it." Fraser shook his head decisively. "Anyway, that is over with, I don't want Ray to come between you and Francesca, I don't want you to let him bully you like..."   
         "Like he did with you, Frase?"  Ray finished and Fraser nodded. "Do you still love her Fraser? Is that the reason ya came back, ta see her again?" Fraser moved away.   
         "I...Ray it doesn't matter. You are whom Francesca wants now and..."   
         "Tell me Fraser. I wanna know. Are ya still in love with Frannie?"   
         "Why does it matter? You..."   
         "Because if you are I know that she would want you over me and I'll step back."   
         "Ray! You can't be serious! You just said that you loved her and she is carrying your child."   
         "I know that. I didn't say it'd be easy, but I want her ta be happy. If she thought that she had a chance with you again she'd be...ecstatic. Knowing she's happy would..it would be enough for me. Knowing..knowing you would be happy would be enough." Fraser stared at him.   
         "You would really stop seeing her just so I could...could try to win back her affections?"   
         "Yah, I would." Fraser turned away again so that his friend would not see the tears that gathered in his eyes. Never, had he felt so touched and treasured. Ray Vecchio had almost given up his home and his very life to save Fraser. Ray Kowalski was willing to give up his child, the woman he loved and his own last shot at happiness so Fraser would be happy. All this time he had thought he was really alone in the world that no one was close enough to him to truly be considered...He shook his head. He had wronged both his Ray's. In his attempt to keep from being hurt he had held back valued parts of himself, yet they were willing to sacrifice so much for the part he had allowed them. He hated himself for his own cowardice. He couldn't deny that the idea of staring over with Francesca had partially prompted his return to Chicago, butt Kowalski was the real reason and now he knew why. He wasn't in love with Francesca, he was in love with his partner, and his partner deserved all the happiness life could give him.   
         "There is no need for that, Ray." He assured finally. "I..I appreciate what you are offering to do but, although I care deeply for Francesca, I do not believe we are suited to be together. I believe you and she are destined to share that bond."   
         "I still think she would prefer ya Fraser." Insisted Ray. "If ya just tell her she'd be all over it..."   
         "Ray, I know what you are doing."   
         "W..what? What am I doing?"   
         "You are finding away to keep from getting to closely involved with Francesca. You told me yourself that you intentionally seem to pick women that will not like you or you do something to make the woman mistrust or dislike you to keep from getting close, especially if it's a woman you like."   
         "I..I don't..."   
         "You do, Ray I have seen you do it many times. I will not let you do it with Francesca. She needs you Ray. You both belong together, accept that she loves you and only you, as frightening as that is for you." Ray shook his head, his thoughts confused, jumbled.   
         "I...tomorrow." He muttered. "Gimmie some time ta think, I'll go see her tomorrow." Fraser nodded then Ray glanced up at him with hesitant eyes. "Um..Fraser, will you come with me?"   
         "Of course I will."   
  

         Ray parked the GTO on the street, scanning the area for Vecchio's vehicle but not seeing it. He took a deep breath and got out, Fraser and Diefenbaker joined him on the steps. He knocked on the door and a moment later Mrs. Vecchio pulled it open and wrapped them both in a warm embrace.   
         "Come in my darlings!" she welcomed ushering them inside and petting the wolf affectionately.   
         "Um..is Frannie around, Mrs. Vecchio?" Ray inquired formally and the woman nodded.   
         "In her room, you will go up and speak with her yes?" Ray nodded, glanced at Fraser who nodded his encouragement, then headed upstairs while the large woman hustled her favorite Mountie into the kitchen for tea. Ray knocked quietly on Francesca's door and a moment later she opened it, wearing just a brief robe, her hair wrapped in a towel; she looked as though she had not slept I days.   
         "Um..hi." he greeted almost shyly as she pulled him inside and wrapped her arms around him.   
         "Oh Ray!" she cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I..."   
         "Hush, baby." He cooed holding her protectively against him and whispering in her ear. "It's my fault, I was bein' a jerk. I shoulda listened. I'm so sorry I hurt ya."  Francesca lifted her head and met his gaze.   
         "I really don't expect anything Ray I..."   
         "What the hell is this?" Ray Vecchio suddenly demanded, grabbing Ray K. by the collar and pulling him back out into the corridor. "I was willin' to admit I was outta line yesterday, Kowalski but you will not put yer paws on my sister in my house!" Ray K. Backed up slightly, he didn't want to fight with Vecchio, because that would end up hurting Francesca more, but the urge to hit the arrogant Italian was getting harder to ignore.   
         "Mind yer own business, Vecchio." He tossed angrily. "This is between me and Frannie." Ray V. moved forward menacingly.   
         "Get outta here, Kowalski or I swear I'll..." Ray K. drew up against him, refusing to back down to the threats.   
         "Yer gonna what?" he dared as Francesca tried to get between them and keep them from coming to blows.   
         "Stop it both of you!" she demanded.   
         "Stay outta this, Frannie." Her brother warned, but Francesca only tried harder and Vecchio tried to push her out of the way so he had a clear shot at Kowalski, but they hadn't realized how close to the staircase they were and just as Fraser shouted a warning, Francesca's scream split the air around them as she tumbled down the sprawling staircase. Her brother stared horrified as he watched his baby sister bounce over the steps like a rag doll and screamed after her. Ray K. almost fell himself rushing down the steps, falling on his knees beside her where Fraser was already checking her for injuries as Mrs. Vecchio called 911.   
         "Frannie!" Ray K. pleaded grasping her hand as Fraser fetched a blanket, after telling Ray not to move her. Francesca stared up at Ray K. Fear, pain and shock expressed in her tear filled eyes as she cradled her stomach.   
         "Don't...I don't want to loose our baby!" she sobbed, in more pain than she had ever believed possible. "Please, Ray. Promise we won't..." A surge of pain hit her and rendered unconscious.   
         "No!" Both Ray's seemed to gasp, Ray Vecchio now beside his sister as well as Fraser returned.   
         "God Frannie!" her brother whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean it. Please God don't let her die or loose her baby, dear God please!" Fraser glanced at Mrs. Vecchio who was saying a quiet prayer for her children as the sounds of the sirens announced the arrival of the ambulance outside. They took Francesca out, Mrs. Vecchio traveling with her daughter as the other men piled into the GTO and sped to the hospital. Ray Vecchio was sobbing in the back seat, racked no doubt by guilt and the idea that they might loose Francesca. Ray Kowalski's face was a stone mask, which worried Fraser even more than her brother's tears.   
  

         Francesca opened her eyes and noticed the three men that kept vigil at her bedside with a small affectionate smile. Her brother was leaned against the far wall, his arms folded across his chest, turned away from her in his own misery. Fraser, her darling Mountie, was stationed at the window, his hands clasped behind him as he glanced out at the darkening city of Chicago, as though awaiting his next order, but she knew it was merely a pose he chose when deep in thought. Ray Kowalski was in a chair by her bed, his head resting in his hands, his hair as defiant as ever under his ruthless fingers.   
         "Ray." She whispered and all three men turned to her startled, though her eyes settled on the one closest to her. He offered her a shaky smile as he linked his fingers through hers, careful of the IV attached to her arm.   
         "Hiya beautiful." he greeted warmly. "Glad ya decided ta wake up finally." She offered him a small smile, though she felt like she had been run over by a truck, she tried not to show it. She turned her attention to Fraser, who offered her a gentle smile.   
         "How are you feeling, Francesca?" he inquired softly.   
         "Pretty rotten." She replied but her smile took the sting from her honestly. "I'm glad yer back Frase." Fraser nodded, obviously pleased by her words. Finally she glanced at her brother, who refused to meet her gaze. "Um...Can I talk ta my brother alone, guys." Both men nodded and moved to leave. Francesca was pleasantly surprised when Ray K. bent and tenderly kissed her before he left, shooting Vecchio a look that seemed to dare him to object. Her brother remained silent even after the two men left.   
         "I'm sorry, Frannie." He finally said, his voice cracking with the tide of emotion that threatened to over take him. He raised his eyes to hers and she gasped at the unshed tears that shone there. "I'm so sorry." That was when she knew and the anguish that suddenly consumed her caused her to cry out in despair. Tears streamed down her brother's cheeks and with a soft cry he bolted from the room as Fraser and Ray K. returned, having heard  Francesca's pain. Kowalski suggested Fraser go after Vecchio and he would take care of Frannie.   
         "It's okay, Baby." Ray assured gathering her into his arms as carefully as possible so as not to aggravate  her injuries, as she clung to him. "It will be okay." She cried on his shoulder for a long time, then finally calmed down enough to pull away and stare  up at him. For the first time she noticed that his normally vibrant blue eyes were rimmed with red and slightly bloodshot. She reached up and touched a finger to his cheek and he captured it, kissing it softly before pulling it away from him.   
         "Our baby." She whimpered as he gently lay her back down on the bed , noticing her medication was staring to make her drowsy again.   
         "It's okay, sweetheart." He assured. "You sleep now. Eveythin' will seem better in da mornin'." She nodded trustingly and allowed her eyes to close. Ray waited until he was sure she was asleep, then carefully stood up, arranged the sheets closer around her and left the room. He came face to face with Stella and Ma. Vecchio, and immediately turned away from them. Stella called after him as he walked further down the hall, but he didn't turn back, he couldn't deal with her now. He rounded another corner, walking aimlessly, he barely registered the fact that he had walked out the front door of the hospital and  was soaked within a few minutes from the blasting rain. Still he continued, around another corner, down the street across the avenue until he finally stopped in front of a church a few blocks away. He stared up at the vision of the Virgin Mary before him that stood at the entrance to the cathedral and felt his legs give beneath him. Wet, cold, and kneeling in a puddle of water on the hard granite steps, Stanley Raymond Kowalski wept for the loss of his son.   
  

         Francesca did not wake again until the next morning and quietly took her mother fussing over her, fluffing her pillows, offering to fetch her some tea or magazines, anything for her little girl. Fraser stopped in on his way to work, assuring her she looked radiant as always, even in the dull white hospital gown against the stark white sheets. Her brother had filled her room with every kind of flower imaginable, and she feared he'd go bankrupt if he kept it up. They had spoken briefly that morning, thanks to Fraser's insistence and support for her and her brother, and Francesca had assured him she didn't blame him. But she knew that Ray blamed himself for her loss and was making up for it the only way he knew, by showering her with gifts. Fraser claimed he had not seen Kowalski leave the night before, but had no doubt he would be in to see her as soon as he could.   
         "I will get you some of those puzzle books you like." Her mother was deliberating. 'I saw them at the gift shop down stairs and I know they will keep you busy." Francesca forced a smile.   
         "Thanks Ma." She returned, agreeing to anything that might get the over protective woman out of her hair for awhile. She loved her Mother but right now all she could think about was Ray Kowalski and why he hadn't been back to see her yet. She wondered if he decided he didn't want to be with her after all, or that maybe it would be too painful for him to be around her now with everything that had happened. She suspected how much he wanted children, which was what led her to believe he would be pleased by her news, but he had been acting so squirly the last few months she couldn't tell where he was coming from and that had scared her. She should have made him listen, but she had let her fear of rejection run her off, no doubt the same fear that seemed to keep Ray at a safe distance.   
         "How are you feeling, Miss. Vecchio?" inquired a deep rumbling voice and Francesca glanced up to offer Lieutenant Welsh a surprised smile.   
         "I'm much better, Sir thank you." She returned quietly. "H..have you seen detective Kowalski?" Welsh nodded.   
         "He was heading out on a case when I left the precinct about an hour ago." He informed handing her a small stuffed bear that held a get well balloon and a basket of chocolates. She thanked him for the gift and tried not to show her relief. If Ray was not there because he was working, she could accept that, but the idea that he might be avoiding her nagged at her.   
         "D..did he mention if he might stop by?" she asked hesitantly.   
         "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him." Admitted Welsh. "I asked him how you were, he said you were doin' better then he took off. Ya know how he is, can't stay in one spot too long and now that Fraser is back they're workin' a lot more on his more difficult cases." Francesca nodded.   
         "Thanks fer stopping by, Sir." She repeated and he nodded then said goodbye. Francesca wasn't much in the mood for visitors, though she did want to go home.   
  

         Francesca was released two days later, her brother drove her home from the hospital, once again asking if there was anything he could do for her. He continued his offers as they arrived home and Marie and Mrs. Vecchio fussed about her. Finally she released a cry of frustration and everyone stared at her surprised.   
        "I don't wanna lie down, I don't wanna eat, I don't want anything but to be left alone!" she demanded turning away from them and running  up the stairs to her room and threw herself on her bed, hugging her collection of stuffed animals to her body as she started to cry.  A few minutes later a knock sounded at her door and she muffled for them to go away. The knock sounded again and she sprang from her bed, prepared to tell Maria, her brother or even her Ma to leave her the hell alone, but when she threw open the door Ray Kowalski stood quietly on the other side. She stared at him, part of her wanted to throw her arms around him in relief, the other part was angry that he had not been to see her in two days. The anger won out and she started to close the door in his face. Ray nudged his foot inside and caught the door with his hand.   
         "Frannie..." he began but she had already turned away and stormed to stare out the window, her back to him. He sighed and stepped inside, leaving the door open, perhaps in deference to her brother, she didn't know. "Frannie, please, I know yer angry but let me..."   
         "Go away, Ray." She demanded folding her arms across her chest defiantly, refusing to look at him, if she looked at him she would weaken and she was too furious and hurt for that.   
         "Let me explain." He finished quietly.   
         "There's nothing to explain." She retorted. "Nothing at all. I mean, yer a busy man, I certainly can't expect ya to have time fer me. I was bein' stupid I thought..." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, just leave."   
         "Frannie, if I leave now, I ain't comin' back." He commented, a hard edge in his voice. "Now are ya gonna talk ta me or..." She turned on him, her eyes blazing.   
         "Oh! So now ya wanna talk!" she exclaimed. "Now ya wanna talk. What about when I wanted ta talk, Ray. Huh? What about what I had to tell ya but you wouldn't listen! Ya pushed me away like always. If you had listened to me my baby wouldn't be dead now damn you!" She regretted the words the minute they left her mouth, as she watched Ray almost stumble backwards from her accusation. He had paled visibly, his eyes closed as though in great pain. Her anger deserted her and she took a step forward. "Ray I..."   
         "I'm sorry Frannie." He whispered, stepping back away from her as his hand gripped the doorknob tightly behind him. "Yer right. I shoulda listened." He shook his head woefully. "I never listen. I..I shoulda never let Vecchio chase me off, I shoulda heard what ya had to say I shoulda..." He winced as though a great pain assailed him. "I shoulda told'ya I loved ya, when I knew dat was what yer were askin'." Francesca stepped forward again and reached out to him, but again he stumbled away from her. "I don't deserve ya Frannie. I'm s..so sorry fer what..." He backed up and finally met her eyes with the gaze of a wounded animal. "I'm sorry." He scrambled out of the room and Francesca hurried after him, calling his name. She was surprised when she reached the landing, just as her brother stepped in front of Kowalski as he darted from the steps.   
        "Hold up Stanley." He ordered, moving to grab hold of the trembling detective. Ray K. pushed him away.   
         "I swear ta God Vecchio, I'll kick yer head in if ya don't get the hell outta my way, I've had just about enough a you." He threatened but the Italian stood his ground.   
         "I deserve it." He admitted quietly, "But that's fer later. Talk ta Frannie, Ray, no more running." Ray tried to move past him again and Mrs. Vecchio intervened, stepping up and pulling the blond into her arms in a firm hug. He tried to move away from her, but he would have to hurt her to get away and she refused to release him.   
         "Leave us." She ordered of the others, gently pulling Ray K's head down to her chest, now that he was no longer fighting her as Ray and Maria obeyed their mother. Francesca stepped toward them, having come down the stairs. "Just for a moment, my darling." Francesca nodded and followed her siblings into the kitchen. Mrs. Vecchio held Ray. K. quietly, he no longer fought the embrace but he was not returning it either, his hands stayed determinedly at his sides.   
         "Please let me go, Ma...Mrs. Vecchio." He pleaded softly and she smiled slightly.   
        "You still will call me Ma, Stanley." She insisted gently. "You know you are like my own, now do not hurt an old woman's feelings and give me a hug." Ray shook his head, knowing if he allowed himself to accept her love and affection, in his current state, he would be lost.   
         "Please...Just let..." he began and she held him tighter, as he tried not to think how good her arms felt around him, how sweet she smelled and how safe she was making him feel.   
         "You love my Francesca, yes?"   
         "Y..yes."   
         "Then why do you run from her?" she demanded and Ray shook his head again.   
         "..no good..." he mumbled and she felt his arms finally go around her, as he relaxed against her. "I..I can't...I..I killed her..our...t..the baby."   
        "No, Stanley." Protested Ma firmly. "It was God's choice. An accident that happened, you are not to blame, my Raymundo is not to blame. There will be other babies." Ray broke away from her and dropped down on the bottom step, his head in his hands.   
         "She hates me! I..I can't help thinkin' she hates me!"  Ma settled on the steps beside him, her arms around his shoulders.   
         "She loves you, precious." She countered. "I see it in her eyes. She is angry and sad. She feels many things now and must sort them out, but do not give up on her."  Ray again shook his head. "Then she means nothing to you. You have used my Francesc..." Ray's head shot up and he stared at her in shock.   
         "No!" he denied, his eyes pleading with her. "D..don't say that! I never...please Ma, I never meant..I do care about her I didn't..." She patted his arm.   
     "You love her." She decided, seeing that her ploy had worked to get him talking again. "Then you will work things out." Ray started to shake his head in denial again, but thought better of it. He stood and moved toward the door, Ma rose and stopped him.   
         "Please..." he began again. "I..I don't know what to say..I..how can I make up fer..."   
         "Talk with her." Demanded Ma, indicating the living room. "Go there and wait for her. I will send her in. You will do this because you must do it, Stanley." Finally Ray nodded, he could not argue with her, it was a loosing battle. He retreated to the living are and stood by the large bay window. A moment later he heard a movement behind him and turned, not quite able to meet Francesca's eyes. She watched him beneath lowered lashes, her arms folded protectively across her chest, both waited for the other to speak.   
         "Would you really leave and not come back?" she questioned finally and Ray shook his head.   
         "Unless ya didn't want me ta come back." He admitted. "And even then I dunno if I could stay away." Francesca raised her eyes to his.   
         "Why?"   
         "Frannie, I'm sorry I..."   
         "Why would you come back, Ray?" she demanded, interrupting him. Ray stared at her for a long time, his fingers playing with the bracelet on his wrist.   
         "Because..'cause I'd have ta see ya, Frannie."   
         "Why Ray? Tell me why? Give me a reason I should even bother..." she slumped into the closest chair. "I..I was so angry with you. Why didn't you come back to see me in the hospital? I waited and hoped and ya never showed. Do ya know how that made me feel?" Ray ran a hand through his hair.   
         "I..I'm sorry..."   
         "I'm sick of hearing yer sorry!" she exclaimed her fury returning as she bolted from the chair again. "Sorry doesn't cut it! Tell me why? Why did ya push me away? Why did ya not listen ta me? Why did ya leave me alone in the hospital to face the death of our child by myself?" Ray blinked at the ferocity of her attack and tried to think of what he could say to ease the situation, but the only thing that came to mind only caused him more fear.   
         "I love you." He pronounced carefully, watching her reaction closely. "I love you Frannie. I pushed ya away because I love you. I didn't listen because I love you. I..I let our baby die...left ya alone because I love you." He shook his head, he didn't know how else to explain it. "I...I got dis thing inside me, Frannie and it eats at me and tears away my...it makes me think no one could really care fer me..no one could really be mine and mine alone. I loose everybody I love and I..I didn't want ta loose you. If I pushed ya away, if I never showed ya how I felt, they..they wouldn't take ya away from me."   
         "They who, Ray?' she asked suddenly quiet as she watched him struggle with his emotions.   
         "Dem, whoever it is dat hates me...dat destroys everyone I care about...dat keeps me from gettin' close..." He broke off again, suddenly dropping to his knees, as though he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. "I'm a three time looser, Frannie. I got nothin ta give no body." Francesca knelt beside him and took his face in her hands,  forcing his eyes to meet hers and trying not to show her despair at the tears that rained freely down the man's face.   
         "Not anymore, Ray. " she promised. "I won't let them take me away. I'm yours for as long as you want me. Please want me, Ray. I love you so much I can't stand to be without you." Ray put his arms around her and crushed her to him.   
         "I want you." He whispered holding her tight, his entire body was trembling with emotion. "God I want you. I'm s..sorry about him...so sorry. I..I wanted to be his dad, really I did I..." Francesca hushed him and cradled him in her arms, making soothing motions over his back and through his hair with her hands.   
         "It just wasn't time." She stated quietly, though her own voice was filled with tears. "We..we can try again if ya want." Ray lifted his head and stared at her, both afraid and hopeful longing in his eyes.   
         "You...you want to have a kid..my kid?" he questioned in disbelief. "Even after..." She nodded.   
         "More than ever now." She assured kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I would be honored to have your children Ray Kowalski." Ray continued to stare at her, then he moved back slightly and fiddled with his bracelet. It released finally and he put it over Francesca's wrist with shaky fingers, clasping it in place.   
         "I..I don't got a ring...can this do fer now?" Francesca stared at his beloved bracelet and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Ray misread her reaction. "I..if ya don't wanna wear it I.." She pulled her wrist from his fingers and caressed the charm lovingly.   
         "I'd love to wear it, Ray." She assured softly. "It's better than any old ring." Then she realized the ramifications of what he had just done and her eyes widened. "A..are you askin' me ta marry ya?"   
         "Yes, please." He returned hesitantly, as though fearing her rejection. She threw her arms around him again and kissed him soundly. Someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart to find Ray Vecchio standing in the doorway. Ray K. stood an pulled his fiancée to her feet as the Italian approached and stuck out his hand.   
        "No hard feelings, Stanley." He offered quietly. Kowalski glanced down at Francesca, who seemed to give him a look that said it was up to him to accept her brother's apology. Finally they two detective's shook hands.   
         "Yah, no problem." Kowalski muttered.   
         "Welcome to the family then." Vecchio returned as Maria and Ma entered. Ma threw her arms around Ray K and Francesca joyfully.   
         "He is already family, Raymundo." She insisted kissing them both. "So many grandchildren I will have, three is a good number to start with then you can have more as they get older." Ray stared at her shocked.   
         "Um...yer pushin' the envelope there just a bit, Mrs. V." he murmured embarrassed.   
        "Forget it, Stanley." Laughed Ray V. "What Ma wants, Ma gets." Kowalski glanced at Francesca who smiled serenely up at him, and he knew he was in trouble.   
  

The end. 


End file.
